Beyblade Fanon Wiki:Tutorial
The purpose of this guide is to give an idea on the process of creating a fanon Beyblade/evolution, intended for those having trouble in doing this. 1. Name This name must appear somewhere on the page. In the template you would put it in the |name=(name here). A sample below will show you better. 2. Level & Image Levels follow as LV1, LV2, LV3, and LVM. You plugh in the numbers 1, 2, 3 or the letter M into |LEVEL= 3. Basic Info. Here, you will state the ownership the bey is under, as well the bey's type, and whether or not it uses a special launcher. 4. Face Bolt In this section you must describe they Bey's facebolt. The facebolt is important in the sense that it holds they bey together, preventing the bey from coming apart in battle. Key things to to state include it's appearance and colour. This description should be at least 3 sentences. 5. The Launcher (optional) If your bey uses a special launcher, it should be described in detail. A picture may be uploaded, then placed in the paragraph. Optimally, the details should be at least 3 sentences. 6. Fusion Wheel(s) The Fusion Wheel is a part of great significance, providing the majority of a Bey's mass, as well as providing the general basis of a bey's attack, defense and/or stamina. Fusion Wheels may occasionally adorned with special design elements, which in turn give the bey various functions. The length of this paragraph should be at least 3 sentences. 7. Energy Ring The ER is a key element in the beyblade. The majority of all rings protect the beyblade or distribute some sort of power. Your energy ring can do almost anything when explained properly. Be creative, make your bey stand out from the rest. 8. Performance Tip The Performance Tip is what lets your Beyblade actually battle. The tip must either be a 4D or HMS tip. The tip can do anything you want it to, but again it must be logical and it must be in detail of 3 or more sentences 9. Nova Gear (Levels 3 and above only) Nova Gear is a special little add on. Once your bey evolves you shall recieve the right to create Nova Gear. Nova Gear does not change when your bey evolves into Max Level, so choose whisely what it does! For more info go to Nova Gear 10. Spin Track(s) Spin Tracks are simple small little parts that keep your bey balanced and allow them to spin with the tip. The spin track you choose is up to you you. Details on spin tracks should be 2 or more sentences. 11. Modes (optional) Alot of beys have things called Modes. In modes, certain parts and abilies of the bey are used. Should you wish to add a mode, you must describe what parts and or abilties are used and how they are used. This paragraph should be 5 or more senteces, but again is optional. 12.Abilties Abilities are special moves that occur when a certain interaction occuris within your bey or your bey and the stadium. These MUST be logicial. RPB is not like the anime! If you want your bey to do something, make sure it has the parts and skills to do that. Each ability should be 2 or more senteces. The more complex the ability, the more the detail! LV1 Beys Get 3 Abilties LV2 Beys Get 5 Abilties LV3 Get 7 Abilties and LVM Get 9 Abilties 13. Finisher(s) The Finisher! This is the best part of your bey! It can do anythin, and I mean anything you want it to. You can only use this move however, when the referee sends you SP via private message. The SP must be 2 or more senteces. The majority of SP include the bit beats, or the beasts element. LV1 get 1 LV2 get 2 LV3 get 3 LVM get 5 14.Trasnformation (Level Max/Infinity Beys Only) Your bey when it reaches its final stage is allowed 1 transformation. The transformation can be anything you want it to. It can be used when the ref sends you TF via pm, but you must use resonance or a special move before you can transform. 15. Signature Move Your transformation gets 1 crucial move that it can do. You can name it anythin you want it to be called and it can do anything. 16. Stats The Stats are the key feature in RPB. Stats determine how strong your bey is and what type it is. You however cannot determine stats. Registration will give it Stats. There are 5 key stats Attack= How strong it is Defense=How much it can withstand Control= How balanced it is and how you control it Stamina= How long it can spin Speed=How fast it is and can spin